


For the First Time

by technin



Series: Miraculous [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has Asthma, Crushes, F/M, Piano Player Félix, Piano Player Marinette, Those are all my tags now, Violin Player Adrien, Violin Player Marinette, also my tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Félix and Marinette never got along much in piano school, always constantly competing and one of them always ending up on top only for the second to be close behind. Félix gets a bit confused when Marinette suddenly drops piano and turns to violin. But then when he becomes her accompanist, their rocky relationship takes a turn.





	For the First Time

Rivalry is something Félix is very much used to. Always having his fingers hit white and black keys are a second nature to him. Sometimes he hears some other kids calling him a robot with how perfectly he can recite the sheet, he almost takes pride in it; in fact, he does. Not many people his age can perfectly follow it like he can and end up messing the score up. He relishes in it, but of course his fellow peers don't know that. He finds it amusing when they always offer their form of a glare only for Félix to shoot his own glare to them making them look away.

Félix was always taught to have perfect precision and follow the score no matter what. He was always told how it was almost unbelievable that a seven year old can do it perfectly. But he always brushed it off.

He can't say he had high expectations of the new blue haired girl in his class, in fact, he thinks her hair color is unnatural and strange. It oddly stands out and he can't help but let his eyes drift over to it. It's distracting. 

She did impressed him a bit however, she didn't look up to the score while she played the piano and didn't make many mistakes, sometimes she either pressed a key too hard or too soft.

The further she got in playing his eyebrow began twitching and would begin glancing over to the teacher. She wasn't playing the actual score, she wasn't following the notes. It aggravates him; she's taking something that's exceptionally perfect and making it her own. It's creative, but annoying.

"Well done, Marinette." The teacher told her, giving the younger girl a supportive smile. Félix frowned and crossed his arms, leaning back in his wooden chair as some younger kids began whispering to their friends, asking if she played the actual score. She did, but also ruined it. But of course, that's Félix's opinion. Perhaps the teacher is only being supportive because they're all young and kids do things their own way.

Regrettably, Félix has an annoying thought that this blue haired girl in a yellow flowery dress won't leave any time soon.

"Félix, would you like to play next?" The teacher asked, turning towards him with a smile. He heard some kids try to muffle a groan. He gave a small nod and pushed himself off of the chair, ignoring how the girl gave him a small 'good luck'. He didn't need it.

He could not look at the score and only focus on the keys, but for some reason, deep down, he only wanted to stare at the score just to show this girl that he was better than her. And play it  _correctly_. Like it's  _supposed_ to be played. In which he did. But when he looked over to the teacher for any confirmation when he was finished, it was a bit confusing and aggravating that he didn't see that faint sparkle in her eyes she had after Marinette finished. Speaking of which.. His eyes trailed over to the blue haired girl who only had a wide grin. "That was awesome Félix!" 

Oddly enough, his face felt a bit warm but still had to hold back a cringe.

* * *

 

Regrettably, Marinette took Félix's skill as a challenge and began improving. But he and her both know she can't pass him if she doesn't follow the score.

When the Piano Competition began rolling around, the teacher told her she'd have to follow the score. He relished in the dejected look on her face and let out a small snort to show his humor. She turned around and gave him a small glare before telling her teacher her understandings.

That was when Félix began to absolutely hate this girl. Sure she's seemingly pretty, but she aggravates him. When she actually followed the score, she's good. Very good. When she finished, her small smirk to him didn't go unnoticed. To him, she was threatening. But to her, it was more of a friendly game.

The Piano Competition was when she almost scared him. He knew the judges loved his playing, but he can tell that they're enjoying Marinette's. But he can see it in Marinette's eyes that she wasn't exactly enjoying it, her fingers were almost twitching to play it her way. And she ended up slipping off of the score half way through it. Personally, he wasn't too sure if the judges actually approved of her playing off of the score, but had to give her a lower mark because she didn't follow the rules.

When he saw their scores at the end, he was happy to see that he was in first, but not happy to see Marinette in second.

Félix almost flinched hearing the small giggle by his side, he turned to see said blue haired girl standing beside him, looking up at the results. Oddly enough, he can admit that her red dress goes well with her hair, but that's only because his father is a fashion designer and he knows what's pleasing and what's not. "I couldn't help myself near the end," she sheepishly said, giving a faltering smile to the blond who didn't return it. He gave a small shrug and looked away from her. "That's why you have to follow it. People look for perfection and keeping with the score in competitions," before he could add anything, she groaned, hanging her head down. "But it's boring!" She complained, only getting a glare from Félix. "This isn't a place to have fun." He retorted, ignoring the strange look she sent him.

"Sure the scores are pretty, but it's contained." For the first time in the last few months, he actually wants her to continue talking. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow slightly. "I mean, haven't the composers went outside  _their_ other scores to make their pieces?"

Félix frowned to her, giving her a small glare. He didn't respond to her and turned around, almost stopping away from her.

She had a point, kept playing through his mind. And it angers him.

* * *

 

The next few years were a back and forth between Félix and Marinette. Surprisingly to the blond, she managed to follow the score in competitions. Ever since that conversation, she changed her playing. While he should be pleased, it annoyed him even more. Simply because there were times she managed to top him in other competitions. It got to the point where people in their class began making bets on who would win. He came to the conclusion that he despises this girl.

Every time she made an effort to talk to him, he ignored her. He didn't look her way when she was beside or behind him.

It's unnecessary to get friendly with your rivals, is what his father tells him, and he's going to stick by that.

* * *

 

When his younger brother told him he found the greatest accompanists, Félix had very high expectations, but when it came to Adrien's turn, he almost grimaced on how it was Marinette playing with his brother. And more so, the idiot chose Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso, a song he isn't too good with. With his asthma, he always had a bit of trouble constantly moving the bow at a face pace, especially for long amounts of time. Félix also isn't sure if Adrien knows of Marinette's trigger fingers, surely if she messes this up for Adrien because she wants to follow her 'heart' then they're going to have issues.

Félix couldn't help but cringe when they were meeting the harder part of the song, with Adrien's already ragged breath, he isn't sure he's going to take it much longer. For the first time hat night Félix let his eyes trail over to the dark haired girl, watching as her fingers naturally hit the correct keys, slowly but surely picking up the pace. He noticed the small glances Marinette kept throwing towards Adrien, perhaps she knew of his bad asthma and was checking to see if he was okay. Maybe he can respect her a bit more for that. When Adrien flicked his bow off of this strings, Félix couldn't help but look over to Marinette to see her eyes trained on the keyboard as her finger hastily hit the correct keys, keeping with the speed she was supposed to have. He isn't sure if he's supposed to be surprised, he knows well of the girl's skill, but the fact that her concentration was so intense and how well she played it made Félix question a few things.

* * *

 

Félix almost glared at Adrien when he kept inhaling deeply into his inhaler. Once he put the object down, he gave a tired grin to his brother. "Hey Félix." He greeted, then turned to the pianist behind him. "Thanks for playing with me, Marinette." He said, giving her a small smile. Félix narrowed his eyes at the girl when her cheeks noticeable flushed. "I-It's not a problem!" She stuttered out, poking her index fingers together. "Thank you for playing that piece." Adrien just smiled to her, watching as the girl bid them a goodbye and left the two of them.

"Why Rondo Capriccioso?" Félix asked, watching his brother as he picked up his water bottle and uncapped it. "Marinette wanted to play it." He told him, taking a long sip from his water. Félix's eyes narrowed at that. "She said it was her favorite piece." Adrien added. "I couldn't tell her no, and to be honest, I like the piece too." Félix pursed his lips, slowly crossing his arms.

For the first time, Félix couldn't help but wonder how Capriccioso would sound if Marinette were to play off the score.

* * *

 

When Félix turned twelve, he noticed Marinette in a music store. He was going to just ignore her and get a new bow for Adrien, but he couldn't help but be curious on why she was looking at violins.

It wasn't until later Adrien told him that Marinette was picking up the violin and was going to quit the piano. Félix ignored how his gut twisted at that. He knew that Marinette likes his brother, and he's sure that she's only playing the violin to be closer to him. Just even thinking that made his gut twist again.

Regrettably, he wouldn't have someone to constantly compete with anymore.

* * *

 

Like Adrien said, his teacher announced that Marinette would no longer be joining them, he understood why the entire class groaned at that, but he kept shaking the thought away. He can finally progress in his playing without having to show someone he was better. Marinette being gone shouldn't bother him. So why does it?

* * *

 

He didn't see Marinette for five years, every now and again his thoughts would wonder off to her and when he brought it up to Adrien, his brother only teased him. He avoided talking about the girl anymore with him. The only time he would was when Adrien brought up the Violin Competition that was coming up, saying that he and Marinette needed an accompanist. Félix only gave a small shrug to him and told him to ask around the piano class. Adrien's gaze drifted off at the suggestion. "Félix," he spoke up, making his older brother look up from his book. "What do you say about being an accompanist?" Adrien hopefully suggested, giving his brother an almost pleading grin.

"I'm a soloist." Félix responded, narrowing his eyes slightly at Adrien who only rolled his eyes. "And so is Marinette, but she's getting a partner." Félix knew well that Marinette is a soloist, he faintly remembers the story on how she picked up the pace on her accompanist and they couldn't keep up with her anymore. Félix gave a thoughtful hum. "Did you two pick a piece?" Adrien nodded. "Marinette's going to do Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso-"

"I want to be her accompanist." 

Adrien's eyes widened slightly at that, but nodded. "I'm sure she'd be fine with that." Félix's lips twitched up at that. "No she wouldn't." Adrien opened his mouth to protest, but his eyes fell to the floor shaking his head. "Probably not.." He muttered in agreement, but met his brothers eyes. "But you gave her a reason to." Félix sighed, getting up from his seat. "Competition, Adrien." He told him. "And it's the same reason on why I'm going to be her accompanist." Adrien frowned at his brothers words. "A Competition isn't a place to compete with your partner." Adrien told him, not getting a response, and it only made him sigh. "Good luck."

Félix wasn't too sure on why his brother told that to him

* * *

 

Félix expected Marinette to be more complicated, which is true, but not to be pretty. She's even more distracting then when they were younger and it pisses him off. He noticed the way she raised an eyebrow to him in her own disbelief. "So, you  _willingly_  chose to be my accompanist?" She asked, her voice almost dripping with sarcasm. Félix gave a small nod. "Yes." She crossed her arms to him, giving him a challenging look. "Why mine and not Adrien's?" Her blue eyes trailed off to the side. "Let me guess; competing with me again?" She frowned at the small smirk that slowly grew on his lips. "Of course." She gave a light scoff. "You never change, do you Félix?" He gave a small shrug, almost playfully rolling his eyes.

"It's how I play, my dear."

Félix almost froze at the slip up and caught Marinette off guard. But seeing as how her cheeks practically flared in red and a mischievous look glinted in her eyes, it was fine. "Do play well, darling."

"I intend to."

* * *

 

Adrien thought that their piece wouldn't go too well because of their nature to try and control everything, and surprisingly enough it fit well with them. Their playing started off as a conversation, then an argument, now a duel and shifted into a duet. Adrien knew these two would play together, and surprisingly it didn't take much to convince Félix like he was expecting. Adrien couldn't help but laugh when Félix thought Marinette shifted over to the violin for him, when in fact she switched for Félix. To play with him. But of course, Mari will tell him when she's ready.

And seeing the look Félix and Marinette just gave each other, Adrien has a feeling it's going to be soon.

Surely enough Mari didn't really follow the score, and for the first time, while it was faint, Adrien could tell that Félix began to slowly move off of the score as well.


End file.
